A Phinbella Christmas Story
by happy5214
Summary: Rather, several stories. This is a planned semi-anthology of oneshots, all winter-themed Phinbella stories. You could read them from start to finish, and they will tell a complete story. But they stand on their own, too. And I know this is an awful summary, but the stories will be great. Rated K for safety. Obviously Phinbella. First chapter up!


This was going to be posted yesterday, but I couldn't log in.

Welcome to my new tradition! From now on, I will post a new story every year on Christmas morning. That's not to say I won't post at other times. I'm just guaranteeing a new story every Christmas.

First, some housekeeping. The still-unnamed story based on "Canderemy" has been put on hold yet again, and I'm not completely sure if I will ever complete it. Also, I will be deleting "Extra-Dimensional Love" from my profile by the end of January. The story will now be hosted by Pikatwig with a name yet to be determined. The second trilogy previously hinted at has now been canceled. To make up for the lack of stories, part of my medium-range plan is to write a sequel to "The Cute Tracker", based on "Meapless in Seattle". The story I promised last month is still in the works, and will hopefully be posted in relatively short order.

So here it is, the first of hopefully many winter-themed Phinbella stories. Enjoy.

But first, I must mention that although this story is (hopefully) original, I don't own the source material. Thank you, Disney Channel, for picking up _Phineas and Ferb_, and for letting it air for many years.

In addition, this story is from Isabella's point of view.

Now, you may enjoy.

* * *

Ah, today is December 25. It's Christmas! But there's no tree for me. Hanukkah ended weeks ago, so there'll be no more gifts for me either. Unless Phineas comes over and surprises me with one. He might. It's entirely possible. That's who he is. Such a giver. So sweet. Such a sweet giver.

What could he give me? Maybe a confession of his love for me! No, that might be too much. A Big Idea from the heart? Nah, he does that already. What could it be?

Or perhaps he won't come at all. Perhaps he'll spend the day with his family. Of course, he's entitled to that, but he should at least remember me, shouldn't he? Maybe I should...

"Isa! Phineas is here!"

Wait, what? Why is he here? I don't even have my bow on! The boy of my dreams is in my house, and I don't even look cute enough! Quick, I have to find my bow! Oh, where could it be?

"Hey Isabella, whatcha doin'?"

Gotta find something. Just something to put on my head to make me look cuter. Ah, here's something.

"Trying to look cute."

"Well... you're doing a pretty good job, despite the obvious mismatch."

Mismatch? And why does he sound so confused? I turn around, look in the mirror, and see that I have my Fireside Girls hat on.

"Sorry about that. I didn't know you were coming, so I didn't have time to put my bow on."

"You mean this? Here, allow me."

I can't believe it! He's actually putting my bow in my hair. That's so sweet and romantic.

"Now, there's the cutest girl I know."

"Aw, really? Thanks."

I can't believe he just said that! Well, actually I can, because it's so obviously true. I just hope I'm not blushing too much.

"So, Phineas, what are you doing here?"

"I came to give you your Christmas present."

He actually brought me something? Somehow, I knew he would.

"What is it?"

Somehow, I knew that too.

"Well, you see, I thought so hard about what to give you..."

Why else would he come over to my house, and call me the cutest girl he knows?

"...And I hope you like it."

He's finally about to...

"Here it is."

Kiss me! Wait, what? He's giving me an actual gift? Well, let's see what it is. It's a... It's a box covered in moss?

"Care to explain this?"

"Gladly! You see, I got all of my friends gifts based on how I think about them."

"You think of me as a box of moss?"

"No, of course not! For example, since Ferb does a lot without saying much, I built him a drill that doesn't make any noise. Buford's a, well, jerk with a heart of gold, so I made him a figurine with a heart made of fake gold. Baljeet is a bright genius, so he got a glow-in-the-dark replica Nobel Prize medal."

"So, you got, no, you made, all of these gifts, and you got me a box covered in moss?"

"Look, I know you're upset, but hear me out. First of all, it's not moss. It's rough from a golf course."

"So it's not moss, it's grass. Even better."

"Sarcasm aside, I really care about you. And that went into the thought process for this gift. Isabella, you would do anything for me, even though you don't have to. You always know how to cheer me up, and I hope the girl I end up marrying is at least half as good as you are. You're a diamond in the rough, and since I don't have a diamond-making machine, I spent our remaining proceeds from the Love Händel concert to buy you an actual diamond."

"Wait, there's actually an actual diamond, that you actually bought, in this actual rough-covered box?"

"Precisely!"

And as I open the box, I realize that he was right this whole time. This diamond is so beautiful, and I can't believe he used his Big Idea money to buy me this. It pretty much makes up for the fact that he was going to give me a fake diamond for Christmas.

"Phineas, this is amazing! Thank you! Sadly, I didn't get you anything."

"That's okay. That's why I put your bow on you. You're my gift this year."

"Oh Phineas, that's so romantic!"

I just have to hug him. And as I do, I realize that _my_ Phineas isn't _this_ romantic. So I just have to ask him where he got the idea.

"Well, I heard a story on the news where someone's diamond earring was discovered by a golfer, and I thought that I could use that idea for something."

He'll never learn.

"And it worked! Thank you so much, and Merry Christmas!"

"Same to you!"

And as he leaves my room, I wonder about one thing. Is this fake grass?

* * *

And there you have it. The title of this is "On the Fourth Day of Christmas", and here's the lyric:

_On the fourth day of Christmas, Phineas gave to us_

_A silent four-speed drill_

_A figurine with a three-pound fake gold heart_

_A glowing medal that took two hours to make_

_And a one-of-a-kind girl with a nice diamond_

I know the rhythm is completely off, but it's a nice thought nonetheless.

All for now. See you soon!


End file.
